Out Of A Dream
by excusemeb
Summary: Eric takes Pam to paradise...Paric paradise. E/P. EPR. Fluffy.
1. Les Jolies Eaux

**A/N: First things first, since a picture is worth a thousand words, and fortunately, Les Jolies Eaux is a real life place (though it certainly doesn't look that way - in a good way, of course :P), this story might be that much more enjoyable if you take a look at the setting: mustique - island villa / les _ jolies _ eaux (remove spaces).**

**This story's title and the title for Chapter 2 were inspired by lyrics from a song called "You Stepped Out Of A Dream" by Nat King Cole, part of which I've included in the last chapter. Thank you so very much for the suggestion, Lady Dudley, you're a genius! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

Pam lounged in the warm, expansive outdoor pool, its vanishing edge appearing to stretch out infinitely into the Caribbean Sea which surrounded the clifftop villa she and Eric currently resided in. A dark-skinned beauty was wrapped in her arms, resting against her languidly as Pam fed from the girl's neck.

Pam lifted her head, inhaling the fragrant, tropical evening air deeply, savoring the way the scents in the air mixed with the sweet, rich blood that now coated her mouth. Looking up at Eric, who was stretched out in a chaise lounge on the patio behind her and regarding her current activity with a mixture of amusement and pride, she smiled at him brightly.

"There's nothing that compares to this view, Eric, wouldn't you agree?" she asked.

"I can think of a view I appreciate far more," he insinuated lasciviously.

"The fauna has yet to disappoint, too," she added smugly, "everyone here is just so _delicious_!"

"Well, I'm happy that you're enjoying all that the island has to offer you, dear one, but I think it might be time for you to allow our lovely guest to retire for the evening," he suggested, "and it's about time for you to come out of that pool - it's not well advised to swim on a full stomach." He gave her a level look as she pouted her mouth out disputatiously.

"Fine," she grumbled, then addressed her dinner graciously, "Estella, sweetheart, Eric has turned into a grumpy old man, so please be a doll and show yourself out. We can play some more tomorrow evening."

The girl stared up at Pam through glassy eyes and responded sleepily, "Mm hmm..." then she climbed out of the pool and wandered off toward the open villa behind the patio to find her way home.

"Oh, come on now, Pam, you're perfectly sated, there's no reason to keep that girl up so late," Eric said to her with mild reproach, still lounging in the chair with his hands tucked behind his head, his muscled arms and chest proudly on display in the bright moonlight.

"I'm not _perfectly_ sated. I was having a _perfectly_ good time until you decided to be a _perfectly_ rude killjoy," Pam stuck her tongue out at him, then pretended to pout as she climbed from the pool and blotted the excess water from her bathing suit, tying a sarong loosely around her waist before plopping unceremoniously into a lounge next to Eric's.

Eric smiled in spite of himself and said slyly, "You're right: I don't believe that you _are_ 'perfectly sated.'"

In a flash, they were both up and racing around the patio and throughout the house at vampire speed, giggling rollickingly at the sudden rush provided by the impromptu game of chase.

Pam got the slightest lead on Eric only because of the obvious lust that poured through their bond the instant he spoke.

It didn't last long.


	2. Away from the crowd, alone and apart

Some time later, they found themselves resting in a comfortable embrace on the plush bed located in the master bedroom - if you could call it a room. The open air nature of the entire villa made it seem as though they lived perched in a lavish tropical nest atop a cliff and this room - separated from the other rooms, facing out to sea - was no exception. The room's thoughtfully constructed location afforded them the best view of any in the house, not that they were looking anywhere but one another, and the breeze blowing in off the Caribbean was simply divine.

Pam was sure she could not have imagined a more wonderful place; she had literally died and gone to Heaven.

She hoped they would never leave.

As she lay cradled against Eric's side, her arm draped across his strong, broad chest, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder and against his own, Pam let her eyes wander around her favorite room. Taking in the details that lay in the wood of the beautiful mahogany canopy bed that reflected the villa's overall classical Georgian design and added to its splendor, her admiring gaze traced along the bed's tester, which vaulted high enough to nearly reach the ceiling, to its triangular pediment that was fixed above the delicately latticed headboard, which was artfully inlaid with a watercolor of the gorgeous estate.

She lost herself in thought, thinking about the past few months spent here in paradise, grateful that Eric indulged her so.

They'd entertained a great deal when they first arrived, including some vampires, but that had tapered off and Pam was silently relieved. Company was fun and all, and their master suite provided some sanctuary from the fray as it lay separate from the main part of the house, but she and Eric relished their time alone together. In fact, since they'd come to the island, Pam was delighted to discover that something within Eric had been ignited by the change of scenery: he seemed quite enthusiastic about rekindling their affections and their bond was stronger than ever. She reveled in the feeling of oneness they now possessed.

For a long while, they lay listening to the sounds of the sea washing against the rocks far below, then Eric broke the silence, "So, Pam, what do you think about all that Mustique has to offer?"

She beamed at him, "I love it here, Eric, it's so wonderful. Please tell me that we don't ever have to leave this house."

"Oh," he said flatly.

"Oh?" she asked, her smile fading.

"Well, we've been here for a few months now, Pam, and I just thought that perhaps you were ready to move on," Eric explained. "I was thinking that we should revisit America. We could start a nightclub or a bar somewhere. We can't be too lazy for too long, not with the way you've got me spending these days."

Pam shot him a look.

His own face remained inscrutable as he gently put a hand to her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb, "Your love, while perfect in every way, won't pay the bills. Well, it _could_, but I know how you can't stand the touch of the vermin, and we can't have you glamouring your way through every customer." He winked at her roguishly.

Pam swatted his chest with her hand.

"Oh, you act like I'm the only reason you spend any money! As if you would actually sleep underground each night and feed off the dregs in the name of frugality," she argued. "Hmph, if I recall correctly, you were quite the dandy, so dapper and dashing, the first night I laid eyes on you. It was part of your appeal, naturally." She grinned broadly, reminiscing over the memory of Eric dressed in that handsome suit those many, many nights ago.

"I'll have you know, min kära, that I spent many a night doing just that before I came to have you at my side for eternity," Eric countered.

"It's a good thing I lived sparingly for so long, too. I must have always known that I'd turn someone with expensive taste," he added wistfully.

He continued, and his voice took on a serious tone once again, "It was thrilling, and if you weren't so petulant, I'd not think twice before reverting back to that lifestyle, at least every now and then. Godric and I spent a year or so living in caves in the Peruvian Andes..."

Pam abruptly pushed herself up on her elbow and interjected, "Oh God! I beg of you, please, not _that_ story. I'll throw myself off this cliff if I have to endure hearing about you two living in that frigid, dusty hellhole again. How you two managed to stay sane is beyond me."

Eric pulled her back down and positioned her so that she was cradled against his left side once again. "Okay, okay," he said grinning, then added, "Oh, and Pam dear, I've told you that it's not necessary to refer to me so formally: 'God' is a bit over the top, just plain Eric, or lover, will do. Actually, come to think of it, I rather enjoy it when you call me Master."

Pam rolled her eyes and chose to ignore that last comment. "Expensive taste," she sniffed. "You are the one with expensive taste: you chose me, sir."

"Speaking of which, I have something to show you," Eric said, kissing the top of Pam's head and sitting up. "Since we're now _completely_ sated," he leered, "and there's still plenty of night left to enjoy, come, let's go."

He was off the bed and pulling his pale blue linen bermuda shorts back on when he looked at Pam who was still lounging on the bed.

"Darling, unfortunately, you'll require clothing where we're headed."

Pam rolled her eyes and pouted her mouth in mock annoyance as she took her time sitting up, stretching - a completely unnecessary exercise - and sauntering within a hair's breadth of Eric before dipping down provocatively in front of him as she gathered her wispy white bikini and its accompanying coral pink crocheted sarong.

He watched her with growing amusement and... _no_, he chided himself, _there's plenty of time for more of that later_.

He didn't want to wait a moment longer to reveal the surprise.

It had been many years since he was this excited over anything. He wondered why Pam had not asked him what he had felt so anxious about for the past couple of days because he was certain he hadn't been able to mask all of his feelings from her, especially considering how close they'd been over the past few months.

It was almost as though she were a brand new vampire with the way they were bonding again: they had been sharing blood, and the rest of their bodies, since they'd arrived on the island.

So, of course, any attempts he might have made to completely block their bond would have been far more noticeable than his underlying excitement over what he was certain would be Pam's favorite gift - well, second only to the gift of immortality and the pleasure of being his eternally, naturally.

She sighed as she slipped back into her bikini bottoms, then gathered her tousled golden mane and held it above her head and shoulders so that Eric could tie her suit near the nape of her neck, and finally, she fashionably positioned the wrap around her waist.

"This doesn't involve a trip to the beach, does it?" she asked. "I'm still finding sand from last night's activities."

Eric laughed, "No, there will be no beachcombing tonight, min älskling, but there will be flying."

With that, he wrapped her in a hug, clutching her close, then launched off the cliff into the night sky above the sea. As they flew, she smiled as she took in the sight of the moon shining through the clouds, casting a wide, pale ribbon of its reflection across the water below.

* * *

**A/N: According to Google Translate, 'min kära' and 'min älskling' mean 'my dear' and 'my darling,' respectively.**


	3. Villa Plantation House

**A/N: Again, I'm suggesting this because a picture is worth a thousand words, and I don't want you to miss out on viewing what is, quite possibly (IMO), the most gorgeous place on Earth: mustique - island villa / plantation _ house (remove spaces).**

* * *

As Eric flew toward their destination, holding Pam in his arms, he couldn't help but smile. He couldn't hardly wait to see the look on her face when they arrived at Villa Plantation House, the house he had built just for the two of them. He intended it to be a place they alone would know about, a sanctuary away from everyone and everything, their own private corner on their little slice of paradise.

While their current lodging, Les Jolies Eaux, was stunning and flawless, it was far from private now. Plus, it would be a bigger money maker for them as a rental property, which would be handled by the company trust they'd established to manage the island and its properties as a tourist draw.

Of course, the instant Eric knew Pam wanted to come to the Caribbean, he'd started plotting a way to turn their current diversion into a profitable venture. Rather than completely indulge his dear progeny by moving them to Barbados as she had requested, he'd found a small island a little farther west, invested wisely, then promptly set himself to the task of building a luxurious hideaway beyond compare that they could call their own.

"Where are we?" Pam inquired as they landed near the front steps of a palatial villa, which was shining brightly in the late night hours as hurricane lamps fixed along the surrounding portico cast out a warm, welcoming glow.

She didn't think she'd ever see anything as breathtaking as Les Jolies Eaux; clearly, she should never say never.

"Come, let's have a look inside, shall we," Eric said, taking her hand and leading the way up the steps into the villa.

As they traveled through the marbled foyer, its tiles and furnishings tinged a soft pink and complemented by the matching vases full of pale pink roses perched on the tables on either side of the grand entrance, she took a moment to glance into one of the large oval mirrors perched above the foyer tables, smiling back at Eric as he watched her take in the details.

He didn't guide her to the expansive hallways located either side of the foyer but onward into a courtyard brimming with lush tropical flora. Pam paused briefly to wallow in the decadent scent of wisteria blossoms that burgeoned around the columns near the far end of the courtyard.

She seemed positively speechless and Eric smiled to himself as he couldn't remember the last time _that_ had occurred.

They made their way through the courtyard into the other side of the villa, ending up in a large sitting room, which was generously furnished and a lovely shade of the palest lavender; a virtual sea of pale purple surrounded them as more vases full of roses adorned the many small tables throughout the room.

Eric stopped and turned to look at Pam, taking her other hand in his as he did so, "So, I thought we needed a place to go, somewhere for just us and no one else to know about. Do you like it? I know that Les Jolies Eaux is impressive, but I thought it only fitting that a beauty nonpareil be afforded a home of similar caliber."

He felt an explosion of emotions rocket through their bond, and watched as her blue eyes widened with astonishment and promptly brimmed with tears.

"Hey, what's this," he asked gently, cupping his hands on either side of her face, "it's far too early in the evening for the bleeds," he grinned, trying to elicit a smile from his shocked progeny.

"Oh, Eric, this is just...it's _so_ perfect. I- I don't even know what to say," she stammered, "Thank you, Eric!" she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Pushing back briefly, she exclaimed, "It's even pink _and_ lavender!"

Eric laughed, "See? And you say that I never listen to you. If I recall correctly, you couldn't seem to decide between the two when discussing colors for our sprawling seaside estate, so I took the liberty of including them both."

She gave him a good-natured smirk and said, "Consider me humbled."

"You don't do humble well," he said as he flashed an arch grin before giving her a quick kiss.

"Come, you haven't even seen the best part yet," he explained excitedly as he led her onto the terrace along the back of the house. He paused briefly to pick up a remote on a nearby table and switched on a sound system that piped music throughout the house and across the patio.


	4. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**A/N: The chapter title is a nod to you and your love of all things Disney, Lady Dudley, and also because of the subject broached at the end of the chapter: Pam and Eric's shared dream. (The dream they're discussing in this chapter is from my story, "Örland," which you don't need to have read to enjoy this one. :) I think that the lyrics from the Disney song perfectly embody their mutual desire: "A dream is a wish your heart makes/When you're fast asleep/In dreams you can lose your heartaches/Whatever you wish for, you keep."**

**The song quoted in part at the beginning of the chapter, "Dance Me to the End of Love," is the song that Eric turned on as he took Pam out to the terrace to dance.**

* * *

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_

_Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in_

_Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove_

_Let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone_

_Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon_

_Show me slowly what I only know the limits of_

_Dance me to the end of love_

"Dance Me to the End of Love" written by L. Cohen, performed by Madeleine Peyroux

* * *

As they danced alongside the pool, Pam's gaze wandered out across the terrace and pool, the edge of which appeared to pour right off the cliff into the sea below. She delighted in the knowledge that Eric had picked quite possibly the most perfect place in creation for them.

Not for the first time did she relish the fact that she had the most wonderful maker; he was more than she could have ever hoped for.

Feeling the surge of contented pleasure coursing through their bond and anxious to have her admiring eyes focused on him once again, Eric cleared his throat unnecessarily to interrupt her reverie.

"So, Pam, I've been meaning to ask you for some time now," he got his wish as her eyes met his and she responded dreamily, "Mm hmm?"

"Örland," he began but was interrupted by eye rolling and a sound of mild contempt from Pam. He shook her gently to repress further dissension. "Come now, this is a serious question."

She sniffed, nodding her head with mock solemnity, and it was Eric's turn to roll his eyes.

He continued after a moment's level stare at her, "Do you recall that terrible dream you had: the one that convinced you that we must leave? The one, I might add, that allowed you to conveniently suggest we visit a tropical island as a change of pace, hmm?"

"Yes," she offered guardedly. She wasn't too keen on where this conversation might be headed, because she'd avoided further scrutiny over that dream for a few months now and was nearly convinced that he'd forgotten all about it. Obviously, he had not.

"Well, I'm curious to know what it was about? What happened that was so terrible?" he asked.

"It's embarrassing. I don't really want to discuss it." Pam said with what she hoped was an air of finality.

"Come on, Pam," he said pleadingly, "we've been through far too much for you to keep something from me. I can't even begin to imagine what might prove embarrassing to you," he raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Besides, at the time you didn't seem embarrassed in the least, you seemed scared - as though you'd glimpsed the bowels of Hell itself," he said.

Pam took a deep breath. _I guess there's no getting out of this_, she thought glumly,_ if I lie, he'll know, especially since we've been caught up in reaffirming our bond with such reckless abandon as of late_.

She puffed out her cheeks, blowing out the breath she'd taken, and started, "I dreamt that I- _we_ were living like savages in some rustic hut with a dirt floor. I awoke in the dream to find us lying underneath furs - actual pelts, Eric, you _know_ how I feel about that sort of thing...zero tolerance."

Eric grinned as he recalled Pam's abhorrence at the décor in his farmhouse on Örland upon her initial arrival there.

"Worst of all, I awoke to find myself clad in some awful dress - if you'd call it that - something akin to burlap for goodness' sake, and I was breathing, and you were so warm, and..." her voice trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to relay the rest.

"Go on," Eric said quickly, in utter disbelief that he was hearing her describe his own dream in such perfect detail. He hoped he knew what she would say next.

"And there were children. Everywhere. Running amok, bounding into bed on top of us and clamoring for attention, one was crying from across the room, and- and I was pregnant. Very pregnant." Pam blurted out, then cast her eyes downward so Eric couldn't see what she knew he already felt from her.

Eric grinned broadly, then his smile faded and his brow cinched slightly as the realization struck him, "Wait. So, that was a nightmare for you?"

He put his hand under her chin, gently tilting her face up toward his. "You wouldn't want to bear my children?" he asked, sounding deeply insulted.

"No- That's not- Well, I-" Pam faltered, she could feel that he was hurt and that was not her intent.

Since she'd had the dream, she'd thought on it far more than she'd like to admit, even to herself.

She found she couldn't help herself though, because all of those children were just so vibrant and lovely and they were his, _theirs_ - she chided herself for losing herself in the thought, again. They weren't human any more. That wasn't an option for them, not ever. Besides, she loved their life together, she loved that he had chosen her, that he'd saved her from such tedium and misery.

She had never longed for such things as a human anyway, so why had she dreamt such a thing, why now was this thought persistently nagging her?

Of course, she knew why: being Eric's and bearing his - _their_ - children was far more enticing an offer than any she'd ever been made while her heart beat, save one; that offer she'd taken, quickly and without hesitation.

"That's not what upset me, Eric, it was more the thought of living in those conditions that upset me. We wouldn't enjoy all of the fabulous things we _both_ enjoy so much if we lived in such a place. That and the fact that I was human again. That scared the hell out of me. I love being what I am. I love being yours."

"You're still mine in the dream. Doesn't that count for something?" he smiled, "Plus, we couldn't exactly be blessed with so many children if we weren't human, right?"

Pam narrowed her eyes, "You don't seem half as shocked by this dream as I thought you might be."

Eric shrugged, "I think it's a heavenly dream. In fact, I wouldn't mind if it weren't."

Pam laid her head upon his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, as they continued their leisurely waltz across the terrace. "I still rather prefer staying just the way we are," she mumbled.

"For the record, if we were both human, I would set myself to the task of procreating with you immediately." Eric admitted to her with bold concupiscence.

Pam pushed herself back a bit from his embrace and stared at him in surprise, and he raised his eyebrows slightly and inclined his head.

"What? You don't believe me?" he said, grinning impishly.

"No, I mean, yes, of _course_ I believe you - even if the initial motive weren't procreation, I'm sure that's the 'task' you'd set yourself to posthaste," Pam responded quickly, raising an eyebrow and smiling a little in spite of herself.

She continued thoughtfully, "I- I just never realized how- Eric, is this something you think about often?"

"It's what I dream of, Pam," he admitted to her sincerely.

She tilted her head slightly, looking pensive as she considered his confession.

He leaned in and kissed her.

After a moment her eyes flew open and so did his as her mouth ceased responding to his.

"Actually, it would only truly be heavenly if that child still growing inside me were a girl, because there were _far_ too many members of the opposite sex in that cottage, Eric Northman," she reproached him teasingly.

Eric's face broke out into a wide grin and he threw his head back, laughing heartily as he pulled Pam close to him, kissing her forehead. "Whatever you wish for, älskling."

Without warning, he swept her up into his arms and offered libidinously, "Come now, let's get some more practice in before we suddenly find ourselves human again and wondering how to make our mutual dream come true."

It was Pam's turn to giggle as she responded, "How did I know that christening this place would be among your top priorities this evening?"

"You know me so well," he smirked before he rushing into their new home as quickly as he could with his precious love cradled, once again, in his arms.

* * *

_You stepped out of a dream_

_You are too wonderful to be what you seem_

_Could there be eyes like yours?_

_Could there be lips like yours?_

_Could there be smiles like yours?_

_Honest and truly?_

_You stepped out of a cloud_

_I want to take you away_

_Away from the crowd_

_And have you all to myself_

_Alone and apart_

_Out of a dream_

_Safe into my heart_

"Out Of A Dream" by Nat King Cole


End file.
